Rose
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Three pieces of the Doctor's feelings when he has to leave Rose. Rated K plus.
1. Intro

**Rose.**

**Intro.**

**Originally this was gonna be a one of with just chapter 2, but then I realized there were more heartbreaking moments, and, oh, you get the picture **

**-Jess**


	2. The Void

Rose.

1.

"_Rooooose!" the Doctor screamed, as her fingers slipped of off the control lever, and she began to float into the void. Suddenly, Pete appeared and whisked her off to the parallel universe. And then the void began to close. The wall became solid once more, and they were separated. _

_Rose lent up against the wall, her face streamed with tears, no way for her to get back to her Doctor. Ever again._

The Doctor stared at the wall in disbelief. How…how could she be gone? She was his rock. Something to hold onto. Someone to believe in. And she was gone. And it was his fault.

He was the one who **had** to fiddle about, find out more about the 'ghosts'. He **had** to go to the place of the 'ghost' transmittions. He just **couldn't leave things alone** for **one minute**. He kicked angrily at a desk leg, stubbing his toe and swearing loudly.

He walked over to the wall and stood in front of it, staring at it. Why had it taken Rose? Why do this to him? He needed her, like bread needed butter, like a kitten needed it's mother, like…he'd run out of comparisons, but there was nothing to sum her up. Nothing. No one could ever replace Rose Tyler. His Rose.

He ran his hand across the surface of the wall, and he could have sworn he felt something. He leant his head gently on the wall, and he felt almost as if Rose were on the other side, doing the exact same thing. He could almost feel his Rose. He could have stayed there forever, with the feeling of Rose, but he knew he couldn't. He pulled away, and turned towards the door, and left.

Forever.


	3. The Beach

Rose.

2.

"_Rose Tyler…" The figure of the Doctor faded away, and Rose's feelings and emotions crumpled. She stood crying, letting all of her feelings out for the second time. She turned and ran into her mother's arms, where she cried for what felt like decades, in truth was not so long, whilst her mother comforted her in the best way she could. _

The Doctor stood, fixed to the spot, at the console, staring into space. A single tear streamed down his face.

He thought of the woman he had just left on the beach. The smart, beautiful, brilliant woman that he loved so much. He had been torn away from her. Again.

Yes. Loved. And he hadn't even told her.

"She knew." He muttered to himself. "She must have known." But he still hadn't had the courage to tell her to her face.

There were so many times he had wanted to tell her, even started to and then changed the sentence to something else, and every time he saw her face fall, even for the fraction of a second, before regaining herself.

Like that kiss on New Earth. He knew that it was Cassandra's spirit, but it was Rose's body. He had loved that feeling. 'And,' he thought to himself. 'Cassandra had only been in her body for a few minutes, she could have stopped herself, but she didn't.' He knew that there was a part of Rose's idea in that kiss.

There were so many times that he could have just reached out and kissed her. Like all the times when they were separated, and when they had just escaped from the dangers that he would rather she stayed away from, in fear of her getting hurt. But he just couldn't. And he regretted that now.

He regretted everything. Leaving her there, not telling her he loved her, not kissing her one final time, even taking her back to visit that day. If they'd of come before, maybe… well, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But there was nothing that he could do. And so he turned back to the console, pulled back a lever, and jetted of into space, destination planet Earth, the normal, un-parallel Earth, to find some flowers for the owner of both of his hearts' grave.


	4. The Beach, take two

Rose.

3.

_The Doctor's double whispered into Rose's ear, before she pulled him into a passionate kiss. The Doctor snuck away, and left in the TARDIS. She broke away from him and ran towards the de-materialising TARDIS, but to no avail. He was gone._

The Doctor was furious with himself. No sooner than he had got Rose Tyler back, he had left her on the damn beach. AGAIN!

'Why!'His brain screamed inside his head. "Why!"

"Because you had to." A small voice at the back of his head said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You did because she made you better. And now she can make him better."

"But I love her!"

"Then let her go."

And at that he stopped arguing with himself, finding that his face was wet with tears.

Donna looked up at him, and saw his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." he said, he voice wavering, and for the first time in front of a companion, he broke down.

What seemed like years later, he had finished crying. He looked up at Donna.

"Let's get you out of here." She said, reaching for a lever. She pulled it and they set off for somewhere else, anywhere but the parallel universe.

_Epilogue: 50 years later…_

_The Norwegians have a story. A story of a man. A man that never ages. Every year, on the same day, he turns up on the beach of __Dålig Ulv Stranden, with flowers, that he lays on the sand. The flowers are always with a note. The man never stays long. The passers by always say the same thing. He arrives, puts down the flowers, stares into space for a while, then steps into a little blue box, and disappears. Until next year._


End file.
